


Just Like You Imagined?

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Watersports, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: as usual, i banged this out in a sleep-deprived haze in like an hour  so... yeah as im sure yall know, it's bodily fluids hours on horny slipknot tumblr, as a few people have said before so... here's my contribution. patrially blaming glitchesaintshit for inspiring this bc their fic that got me thinking about shawn and piss and all that so now this mess in a thing. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy.





	Just Like You Imagined?

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i banged this out in a sleep-deprived haze in like an hour so... yeah as im sure yall know, it's bodily fluids hours on horny slipknot tumblr, as a few people have said before so... here's my contribution. patrially blaming glitchesaintshit for inspiring this bc their fic that got me thinking about shawn and piss and all that so now this mess in a thing. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy.

“So you want them to piss?” Shawn raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yes,” Joey said through gritted teeth.

“Inside you?” He further inquired.

“YES, for fuck’s sake,” Joey sighed in frustration and cringed. He had no idea how Shawn talked him into revealing this fantasy, but he did. He had a way with words like that. Always knew what to say to make people spill their guts, no matter how shy or stubborn. Joey fucking hated it, he’d overshared WAY too much with him as a result of this ability.

Shawn shrugged, “I’ll do it,” he said casually.

Joey gave him a shocked look, “What the fuck?”

“I said I’ll do it for you,” Shawn said in the same tone.

“You’re fucking with me, right??” Joey breathed out a nervous laugh. Sure, him and basically all the guys had fucked around at some point, but that was always in the heat of the moment, usually drunk, still running on mindless adrenaline from a show. Not like this. Not in a hotel room, stone cold sober, at 2 PM. And it was never anything kinky, usually just a makeout session accompanied by a quick, clumsy hand job backstage.

“No, I wanna do it. You know how much I like trying new things,” He explained calmly.

Joey’s mouth hung open for a few moments in stunned silence, not quite believing what he was hearing. Shawn seemed somewhat amused by his reaction.

“Do you want me to or not? You said you’ve always wanted to. Now’s your chance. Come on,” Shawn said, gesturing to the bed.

“Now??” was the only word the smaller man could manage, eyes wide.

“What the fuck else are we doing?” Shawn rolled his eyes, “Why not now?”

“I just. Holy shit, I-I… Fuck, I guess so,” Joey finally finished. He felt like he only had one god damn brain cell right now, he couldn’t believe his deepest fantasy was finally going to come true. Sure, he’d been pissed ON plenty of times (courtesy of Corey, as they shared the interest), but this was different… SO different. Joey had seen it done in porn more times than he could count, but it was really going to happen to him. He realized he was half hard already just at the thought.

“Ok, so get on the bed,” Shawn said, speaking to Joey like he was an idiot. 

“The... bed?” Joey asked, a little confused.

“Yeah, where the hell else? The floor?” Shawn said sarcastically.

“Well I mean… It’s gonna be messy… We’re gonna ruin the bed,” Joey explained, sheepishly.

“So we gotta pay for some piss-stained linens, it’s not gonna cost that much,” Shawn shrugged, “So are we doing this, or what?” Shawn sighed.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Joey breathed, and before he could even realize what was happening, he was stripping and laying himself down on the bed, and Shawn was settling himself over him, hands going to his belt and freeing his cock, he was already half hard too and stroked himself a few times quickly. Joey gaped at this and let out a small noise of appreciation at the sight.

Shawn just smiled at this, letting his eyes roll back in his head as he stroked himself a little faster.

He realized they didn’t have lube and raised an eyebrow in question at Joey.

“Lube,” Joey said, realizing too, “In my bag. Front pouch.”

Shawn slid off the small, nearly-vibrating body underneath him to retrieve the lube, then returned to his spot, hovering on top of him again.

Shawn slicked his fingers and Joey spread his legs wider in invitation.

Shawn rubbed his fingers against the tight ring of muscle gently, as a warning. Joey let out a needy sigh, trying to push himself down on the fingers teasing him.

That was all the encouragement Shawn needed to sink two digits in steadily. Fuck, he loved how Joey’s eyes rolled back in his head and his breath hitched, the quiet little gasp he let out at the intrusion, lips quivering and parted. Shawn curled his fingers slightly as he pumped them in and out, looking for that specific spot inside of Joey.

He knew he found it when Joey let out a moan and arched his back off the bed.

“Fuck,” Joey said breathily, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” was all he could repeat as Shawn continued rub him in all the right places. Joey could cum right now just thinking about what Shawn was about to do to him. In fact, now that he was thinking about it so much, he was getting impatient. He wanted it. Now.

“Please, fuck. Do it,” Joey said desperately.

Shawn removed his fingers and shifted back onto his knees. He gently pulled Joey closer by his hips, lifting him up to wrap his legs around his waist.

“So just do it like you told me to?” Shawn asked.

“Yeah,” Joey said, breathily.

Shawn took his cock in his hand and rubbed it against Joey’s hole to warn him of the impending intrusion. Joey sighed a little at the feeling, his own cock leaking pre-cum onto his sweaty stomach.

Shawn pushed his hips forward and slid into Joey with a slight resistance, but he wasn’t worried about it. He knew that Joey liked the burn.

“Fuck yeah,” Joey sighed out, eyes rolled back into his head again. It’d been so long since he’d been with a guy like this, not just a sloppy hand job, or with a girl where he had to take control. He could finally just let someone else fuck his brains out and not have to worry about anything else.

“Fuck,” Shawn groaned under his breath, nails digging into Joey’s hips sharply and rolling his hips faster. Joey had always been so tight the previous 2 times he had fucked him and that tight heat always felt so good clenching around his cock desperately.

“Harder, fuck, please” Joey whined out below him. He wanted to get to the good part and finally live out his fantasy. Shawn obliged, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder, and so did Joey’s whines and moans.

Shawn always thought Joey’s moans were porn-worthy. Really just everything about him while he was getting fucked was porn-worthy. He couldn’t imagine someone not wanting to watch him get fucked, the way he moaned, the expression on his face, his tiny body writhing as he clutched desperately at the sheets he was laying on with white knuckles. Everything.

Joey’s eyes opened slightly to look down his body and watch Shawn’s hips slapping against his own before letting them roll back into his head and letting the intense waves of pleasure travel all through his body as he just laid there and took it all. It felt so good like this. Actually having the time for something like this and not having to be in control at all. Just laying back and being pleased. Shawn moved one hand from the death grip it had on Joey’s hip and wrapped it around Joey’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts into the tiny body.

“Oh FUCK,” Joey moaned, almost loud enough to be a scream. The coil inside him was getting tighter and tighter, threatening to release soon and end all this before they had even gotten to the part he wanted so badly.

“Shawn, fuck… Wait,” Joey groaned out.

The older of the pair stilled his hips and stopped moving his hand that was on Joey’s cock.

“What?” He asked, panting slightly. It was almost impossible for him to stop when Joey told him to because he was getting dangerously close to the edge too, but somehow he managed to not give into the side that wanted to just pin Joey to the bed and fuck him as hard as he could. He knew they still had another step before they could cum.

“I’m close,” Joey sighed out, looking up at him through half lidded eyes.

“You want me to do it now?” Shawn asked, trying to keep his voice steady and have some kind of semblance of control. He was still dick-deep in Joey and that tight heat was sinfully tempting.

Joey just nodded desperately, not able to find his voice at the moment, as he was speechless from the anticipation of his deepest fantasy finally coming true. Something, until this point at least, he had only ever jacked off to the thought of. He was gonna get it for real this time.

Shawn pulled out so he was now only half dick-deep in Joey, as he’d instructed him. It was lucky this event came around the same time Shawn had just gotten off the tour bus after a 5 hour drive and had to piss like a racehorse because the god damn toilet on the bus was broken AGAIN.

Joey’s chest was heaving in excitement and suspense and he let out a desperate, breathy moan when he finally felt warmth flooding his insides and Shawn’s hand resumed it’s previous motions on his cock, slower this time.

“Oh… Fuck yeah,” He groaned, eyes shut tight, hands clutching desperately at the covers. It felt even better than he thought it would. Not just physically, but mentally. The idea of his asshole being used as someone’s filthy piss bucket was better than the actual, physical sensation of the liquid running into his body. The degrading nature of the act was a million times more pleasurable to him then the actual act itself. 

Shawn had never really thought he could get off on something like this. He’d do it for Joey, but would never think of the idea himself or have any particular interest, but he was quickly changing his mind. Seeing Joey all needy and flushed below him, being used as a toilet and fucking loving every second of it, so fucking disgusting. So fucking perverse and disgusting. It was almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

“Oh fuck,” Joey sighed, feeling piss start to leak out around Shawn’s cock and run down, dripping onto the bed. He felt so full and used.

“Fuck,” Shawn whispered quietly to himself. He looked down and watched Joey leak onto the white sheets below them, slowly staining them yellow as more leaked out of Joey.

Shawn could do this for hours and he was sure Joey felt the same, but unfortunately, he did have to run out of piss some time. The stream slowly trickled to a stop and he stayed buried halfway inside of Joey, most of his piss still inside him.

Shawn looked down in silent question at Joey, asking what to do next without speaking. 

“P-pull out… Do it fast,” Joey breathed his instruction desperately.

Shawn did as he was told, and did it quickly. His cock came out of Joey’s ass and was immediately followed by a huge gush of piss shooting out of the tiny body below him.

“Oh, FUCK,” Joey moaned at the feeling.

Shawn’s jaw dropped slightly in surprise. He didn’t really know anything about this kind of thing, but he certainly wasn’t expecting such a violent gush when he pulled out.

There was a large yellow puddle under Joey now as his chest heaved and he begged Shawn to fuck him now.

He obliged, slamming his hips even harder against Joey’s ass now. He became animalistic, so turned on by how dirty this all felt, using Joey as a toilet then fucking his brains out and cumming inside of him, violating him again.

Joey suddenly clenched around him impossibly tight as cum shot onto his sweaty stomach and he let out a full on scream now, signifying how good it felt.

Shawn was so fucking close, the wet, dirty insides gripping his cock making it so easy. A few more thrusts and he followed Joey over the edge, hips stuttering as he buried himself all the way into Joey and came deep inside him, mixing with piss and lube. He almost collapsed on top of the smaller man, catching himself, on his hands above Joey as he fell forward.

Joey’s chest was heaving and Shawn was trying to compose himself as he pulled out and looked down at the mess he had made of Joey. 

“Fuck,” Was all Joey could say, smiling slightly.

“Everything you hoped it would be?” Shawn sighed the question after a moment.

Joey looked up at him and smiled wider, “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
